dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Up and Away
Up and Away là một mod lớn cho game Don't Starve của Klei Entertainment. Nó đặt ra vô số nội dung mới cho Don't Starve, bao gồm, nhưng không giới hạn, một loại thế giới mới, những quái mới, kiến trúc mới, động vật mới, và bất cứ gì khác có thể có cho đến khi kết thúc bản chính thức của mod. Nó được dựa trên câu chuyện "Jack và Câu Đậu Thần". Đừng quên rằng mod này được mở ra cho bất cứ ai có thể đóng góp, nên hãy ghé qua sub-forum nếu bạn có ý tưởng, hãy phản hồi cũng như thêm vài ảnh họa! Hỏi - Đáp Khi nào nó sẽ hoàn thành? Mod hiện đang trong giai đoạn pre-alpha. Vẫn chưa có kế hoạch "hoàn thành" mod. Thay vào đó, chúng tôi có dự định cập nhật nó liên tục, và thi thoảng giải lao từ người phát triển. Làm gì nếu tôi muốn xem quá trình mod? Bỏ đi! Mod hiện có sẵn trên cả Steam workshop cũng như trong phần Tải Về trên diễn đàn Klei Entertainment. Tôi có thể tải nó ở đâu? Steam Workshop: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=261980676 Klei Forums: http://forums.kleientertainment.com/files/file/609-up-and-away/ Cảnh báo: Dự án này dùng để thử nghiệm và phát triển, và chưa xem là 'chơi được'. Chúng tôi trong chịu trách nhiệm với save/game bị hỏng xảy ra do lỗi. https://github.com/debugman18/UpAndAway/archive/master.zip Tôi có thể giúp đỡ chứ? Chắc rồi! Hãy đến sub-forum của chúng tôi, và tim bài viết liên quan đến những gì bạn muốn đóng góp, và bắt đầu thảo luận về mod ở đó. Có bất kỳ công việc cụ thể nào các bạn hiện đang cần giúp không? Hầu hết chúng tôi đang cần họa sĩ và hoạt họa, trong khi viết mã chúng tôi đang làm rất tốt. Bạn cũng có thể viết các chuỗi ký tự cho nhân vật, và kiểm nghiệm cũng rất hữu ích. Liệu các bạn có thêm (chèn gợi ý ở đây)? Không hứa chắc! Mỗi đề nghị chắc chắn sẽ được xem, và nhiều số đã được thêm vào, nhưng chúng tôi không thể đảm bảo được gì. Tính Năng Nhân Vật: *Winnie *Người Bán Hàng (NPC) Mob/Thực Vật: Vật Dụng/Kiến Trúc: *Phấn Hoa *Aquamarine Fragment *Rìu Bão *Beanlet Armor *Beanlet Shell *Tường Cây Đậu *Gậy Đen *Lá Trà Đen *Pha Lê Đen *Thạch Mũ Lam *Trái Kẹo *Tường Mây *Bông Mây *Quả Mây Sống và Chín *Thạch Mây *Tảo Mây *San Hô Mây *Kẹo Bông *Mũ Bông *Vest Bông *Kẹo Pha Lê *Đèn Pha Lê *Tường Pha Lê *Cánh Hoa Cà Dược *Gỗ Máu Rồng *Nhựa Máu Rồng *Erinote Fragment *Cá Chim *Trứng Vàng *Cánh Hoa Vàng *Hạt Hướng Dương Vàng *Thạch Lục *Thạch Mũ Lục *Đậu Xanh Sống và Chín *Hạt Hoa Lốc *Hematite Fragment *Howlite Fragment *Hyacinth Fragment *Ấm Đun *Lightning Bug *Nam Châm *Đậu Thần Sống và Chín *Ong Kẹo Dẻo *Kẹo Dẻo / S'mores *Mũ Nấm Rơm *Đá Mây Tích *Peridot Fragment *Dứa *Quartz Fragment *Thạch Đỏ *Thạch Mũ Đỏ *Cánh Rôto *Trục Rôto *Đĩa Rôto *Cao Su *Gậy Chăn Cừu *Cánh Hoa Trời *Lá Trà *Bụi Trà *Gỗ Sấm *Quả Thông Sấm *Ván Cây Sấm *Rơle Đối Lưu *Chim Dồng Dộc *Pha Lê Trắng *Gậy Trắng *Các loại Trà Lịch Sử Cập Nhật 15 tháng Bảy, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.9 Bugfixes: * Fixed a crash with TMI mod. * Fixed a crash when recieving magic beans. 9 tháng Bảy, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.8 Changes: * Added more teas. * Tea can now be chilled in an icebox to make iced tea. * Made cloudfruit perish. * Made candy fruit perish. * Made marshmallow bees edible. * Made cloud jelly edible and perishable. * Made jelly caps edible and perishable. * Made algae edible and perishable. * Adjusted skytrap loot. * Adjusted skyflower loot. * Adjusted tea growth times. * Changed the kettle failed recipe to spoiled tea. * Adjusted cloudcrag loot. * Adjusted cotton candy damage. * Made duckraptors scarier. * Added Oolong Tea. * Added Spoiled Tea. * Added Chai Tea. * Added Jellied Tea. * Added Green Mushroom Tea. * Added Red Mushroom Tea. * Added Blue Mushroom Tea. * Added Green Jellycap Tea. * Added Red Jellycap Tea. * Added Blue Jellycap Tea. * Added Dragon Tea. * Added Herbal Tea. * Added Marshmallow Tea. * Added Ambrosia Tea. * Added Algae Tea. * Added Green Jelly crockpot recipe. * Added Red Jelly crockpot recipe. * Added Crystal Candy crockpot recipe. * Adjusted recipes. * The scarecrow is now hammerable. Bugfixes: * Fixed kettle brewing random teas instead of the right recipe for green/greener tea. * Fixed gustflowers spawning from inventory. * Fixed skyflowers having a negative sanity aura permanently. * Fixed octocopter parts appearing more than once. * Fixed an issue where mound mechanics conflicted with webber's skull. * Fixed cloudfruit trees regenerating but not showing their fruit. * Fixed the giant bean giant. 24 tháng Sáu, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.7 Changes: * Updated beanlet animations. * Updated rose animations. * Updated skytrap animations. * Made golden sunflowers more useful, with a tiny bit of risk to them. * Made golden petals more useful. * Made beanlets slower. * Skyflowers no longer give positive sanity aura. * Skyflower petals now spoil. * Tweaked the balance of each biome. * Tweaked Winnie's balance. * Balanced the aurora drops. * Added an option to regenerate the cloudrealm. * Made the lionblob easter egg very rare. * Crystals now have names that aren't colors. * Made the bean giant more dangerous. * Cloudcrags now have a chance to drop rocks. * Added support for Too Many Items. * Improved support for the N Tools invincibility button (for example, when being drawn to a whirlwind). * Thunder trees can now be replanted. * Added turf variants. * Tea leaves can be dried for black tea. * Added lots of tea recipes. Bugfixes: * Skyflies are no longer catchable. A proper method for catching them will be implemented in the future. * Winnie can now eat leafy meat. Known Bugs: * Tea leaves on a drying rack are invisible. Update: 11 Jun, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.6 Changes: * Lowered Duckraptor spawn rate. * Lowered the Axe of Storms Whirlwind spawn rate. Bugfixes: * Fixed an incompatibility with the BetterWalls mod. * Fixed items going into storage containers when opened. * The cumulocator station placer is no longer invisible. * Thunder logs will no longer appear invisible to players. * Cloud waves are no longer invisible. 1 tháng Sáu, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.5 Changes: * Cloud fruit trees now drop fruit if chopped without being picked. * Gustflower seeds are not infinite anymore. Bugfixes: * Kettle no longer flashes. 29 tháng Năm, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.4 Changes: * Made the Static and the Calm last longer. * Implemented icon for Cumolucator Station in the crafting menu. * Added some missing strings for Winnie. * Mod API information updated, mod is in-date and compatibilites are shown. * Tweaked the sound in the Cloud Realm. * Made Crystal Relics spawn a little more frequently. * The waves on the edge of the world have been changed - they will be fixed soon. Bugfixes: * Fixed the ambient light issues. * Followers no longer float in the air after being transported by a Whirlwind. * Followers will not lose the items they contain when moving between 'layers'. * Cloudfruit Trees are now choppable. * Dragonblood Trees drop their loot when chopped. 23 tháng Năm, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.3 Changes: * The shopkeeper is better at recognising when a Beefalo has been offered * The shopkeeper now reminds the player to talk to him once the Beefalo is near. * Nerfed skytraps. * Removed the ability to cook or eat the magic beans. * Weaver Nests now have a minimap icon. * Whirlwinds now disappear when the Static ends. * Wickerbottom's strings now make more sense. * Moved the Reign of Giants advertisement. Bugfixes: * Actually fixed the issue with black boxes on the Shopkeeper and Winnie. * Fixed the disappearing Shopkeeper on the main menu. * Fixed Winnie's staff disappearing on attack. * Fixed dropped kettles being invisible. 22 tháng Năm, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.2 Bugfixes: * Fixed a crash on the main menu that occured if Reign of Giants was not installed. * Fixed black boxes appearing in place of certain images. 21 tháng Năm, 2014 - Alpha 0.0.1 * Initial release onto the Workshop. Thư viện Ảnh Up and Away menu.jpg The Shopkeeper appear near Road.jpg The Beanstalk grow Gaint.jpg Up and Away loading.jpg Up and Away review 1.jpg Up and Away review 2.jpg Up and Away review 3.jpg Up and Away review 4.jpg Up and Away review 5.jpg Up and Away review 6.jpg Up and Away review 7.jpg Up and Away review 8.jpg Up and Away review 9.jpg